millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 2 (Germany)
It is second season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was 1.000.000 DM. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (31st August 2000) * Episode 2 (1st September 2000) * Episode 3 (2nd September 2000) * Episode 4 (3rd September 2000) * Episode 5 (4th September 2000) * Episode 6 (5th September 2000) * Episode 7 (7th September 2000) * Episode 8 (8th September 2000) * Episode 9 (9th September 2000) * Episode 10 (6th October 2000) * Episode 11 (7th October 2000) * Episode 12 (9th October 2000) * Episode 13 (13th October 2000) * Episode 14 (14th October 2000) * Episode 15 (16th October 2000) * Episode 16 (20th October 2000) * Episode 17 (21st October 2000) * Episode 18 (23rd October 2000) * Episode 19 (27th October 2000) * Episode 20 (28th October 2000) * Episode 21 (30th October 2000) * Episode 22 (3rd November 2000) * Episode 23 (4th November 2000) * Episode 24 (6th November 2000) * Episode 25 (10th November 2000) * Episode 26 (11th November 2000) * Episode 27 (13th November 2000) * Episode 28 (17th November 2000) * Episode 29 (18th November 2000) * Episode 30 (20th November 2000) * Episode 31 (24th November 2000) * Episode 32 (25th November 2000) * Episode 33 (27th November 2000) * 1st Celebrity Special (30th November 2000) Harald Schmidt (DM 32,000 - lost on DM 500,000) Peter Kloeppel (DM 500,000) Hella von Sinnen (DM 500,000) Ottfried Fischer (DM 500,000) Katy Karrenbauer (DM 64,000) * Episode 34 (1st December 2000) Eckhard Freise (DM 500,000, continued) * Episode 35 (2nd December 2000) Eckhard Freise (DM 1,000,000) * Episode 36 (4th December 2000) * Episode 37 (8th December 2000) * Episode 38 (9th December 2000) * Episode 39 (11th December 2000) * Episode 40 (15th December 2000) * Episode 41 (16th December 2000) * Episode 42 (18th December 2000) * Episode 43 (5th January 2001) * Episode 44 (6th January 2001) * Episode 45 (8th January 2001) * Episode 46 (12th January 2001) * Episode 47 (13th January 2001) * Episode 48 (15th January 2001) * Episode 49 (19th January 2001) * Episode 50 (20th January 2001) * Episode 51 (22nd January 2001) * Episode 52 (26th January 2001) * Episode 53 (27th January 2001) * Episode 54 (29th January 2001) * Episode 55 (2nd February 2001) * Episode 56 (3rd February 2001) * Episode 57 (5th February 2001) * Episode 58 (9th February 2001) * Episode 59 (10th February 2001) * Episode 60 (12th February 2001) * Episode 61 (16th February 2001) * Episode 62 (17th February 2001) * Episode 63 (19th February 2001) * Episode 64 (23rd February 2001) * Episode 65 (24th February 2001) * Episode 66 (26th February 2001) * Episode 67 (2nd March 2001) * Episode 68 (3rd March 2001) * Episode 69 (5th March 2001) * Episode 70 (9th March 2001) * Episode 71 (10th March 2001) * Episode 72 (12th March 2001) * Episode 73 (16th March 2001) * Episode 74 (17th March 2001) * Episode 75 (19th March 2001) * Episode 76 (23rd March 2001) * Episode 77 (24th March 2001) * Episode 78 (26th March 2001) * Episode 79 (30th March 2001) * Episode 80 (31st March 2001) * Episode 81 (2nd April 2001) * Episode 82 (6th April 2001) * Episode 83 (7th April 2001) * Episode 84 (9th April 2001) * Episode 85 (20th April 2001) * Episode 86 (21st April 2001) * Episode 87 (23rd April 2001) * Episode 88 (27th April 2001) * Episode 89 (28th April 2001) * Episode 90 (30th April 2001) * Episode 91 (4th May 2001) * Episode 92 (5th May 2001) * Episode 93 (7th May 2001) * Episode 94 (11th May 2001) * Episode 95 (12th May 2001) * Episode 96 (14th May 2001) * Episode 97 (18th May 2001) * Episode 98 (19th May 2001) * Episode 99 (21st May 2001) * Episode 100 (25th May 2001) * 2nd Celebrity Special (28th May 2001) Petra Gerster (DM 250,000) Dirk Bach (DM 250,000) Norbert Blüm (DM 250,000) Thomas Gottschalk (DM 500,000) Heidi Klum (DM 125,000) Category:German series